


routine

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine, Cop Aomine, Day 21: Shower Sex, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Oral Sex, Pilot Kise, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine’s clean, they kiss under the spray of warm water for a long time. It’s not desperate, just a sweet press of lips on lips, driving Kise crazy with how tender it is. </p><p>or: Day 21-Shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	routine

**Author's Note:**

> let's have kise rim aomine some more 
> 
> fic brought to you by Florence + The Machine many thank to F+tM like 17 whole thank 
> 
> i'm so wrung out I cried like 4 times today please don't read these author's notes

Kise has a routine that he follows religiously. When he comes home after a particularly long flight, he likes to eat a huge bowl of popcorn with Aomine and then take an hour-long shower, savoring the hot water scalding his skin. He loves flying, piloting a plane, but after too long the cockpit starts to feel stale and it’s like Kise has to wash that feeling off of his skin to get his life back. 

Sometimes Aomine joins him in the shower, but other times he’s about to leave their apartment, random and usually urgent call from the station pulling him away from Kise. Kise still adheres to the routine, but he’s always tired afterwards and instead of wonderful welcome home sex, he sleeps for a solid twelve hours. 

Of course, Kise is partial to Aomine being home when he gets home, but he doesn’t begrudge him his job. It’d be really hypocritical of him anyway. 

When he trudges into the house that evening, after a solid three days of flying with minimal sleep, Kise really just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend and relax, but he’s stiff, sore from sitting for so long in the same position. He needs a long bubble bath, but they only have a shower in their apartment. 

Kise calls out, “Daiki?” When no one greets him, he resigns himself to a lack of some quality cuddling time in tonight and makes his way into the bathroom, skipping the food completely. Sleep is more important that food right now, but he needs to get clean first. He’s sleepy, blinking blearily at his disheveled reflection in their huge mirror. He looks exhausted, but there’s still something vibrant about him. It must be his hair. Kise winks at himself and turns on the water to its hottest setting. 

The act of undressing himself is therapeutic in its own right. It’s a familiar motion, up over his head, down his legs, strip, take off his socks last. Kise gets in their rather roomy shower and sighs with obvious relief. He rolls his shoulders and lets the hot water pound on his aching back. He wants a massage. It’s too bad that Daiki's at the station, really. He loves sleepy sex and he loves shower sex, so right now is a great combination of the two. 

When Kise’s done rubbing soap all along his body, motion lulled by how tired he is, the bathroom door bangs open. Kise jumps and after only a few seconds, Aomine’s in the shower with him, pressing himself chest to chest with Kise. He smells bad, Kise can discern that much through his pleased haze. 

“Welcome home, Ryouta. Missed you.”

“You too, you big muffin.” Kise leans in and kisses his cheek. “Luckily you didn’t burn anything down without me.”

“Kagami would’ve put the fire out and you know it, baka,” Aomine says with no small mount of affection in his voice. He smiles at Kise, soft and happy, and kisses him on the mouth. It’s not rushed, just a chaste kiss that lasts a few seconds before he pulls away. 

“Let me help you get clean, Daiki,” Kise insists. He pushes Aomine down onto the little seat they have in their shower and he lathers his hands up with shampoo. Aomine’s at the perfect angle to kiss his sternum, so he does just that, eliciting a pleased shiver from Kise. 

He runs his hands all through Aomine’s short hair, getting it clean. He doesn’t tell Aomine, but he uses the shampoo Kise accidentally bought a few weeks ago that smells like flowers and coconuts. Aomine refuses to use it, but Kise can smell it on him sometimes when he thinks he’s not paying attention and they do need to use it all up. Aomine hums happily as Kise massages his scalp with deft fingers. Once he’s satisfied that Aomine’s hair is clean, he pulls him up so that he can rinse all of the shampoo out. 

“Thanks,” Aomine says, placing a soft kiss on Kise’s neck. Kise runs his soapy hands over his chest and arms which are broad and muscular from training and strongly encouraged workouts the officers are subject to. 

When Aomine’s clean, they kiss under the spray of warm water for a long time. It’s not desperate, just a sweet press of lips on lips, driving Kise crazy with how tender it is. There’s always a 50/50 chance Aomine’s horny and aggressive or passionate and sweet after he gets back from a few days away. Kise, always the sap, loves when he’s in Aomine’s arms and he loves having Aomine in his. 

Their relationship is give and take, push and pull, just like how it should be. Kise’s glad that they didn’t start to see one another until after high school. He’s fairly certain that, if given the chance in high school, they would’ve made a huge mess out of a relationship and resented each other for the rest of their lives. Instead, they reconnected after university and their four year long relationship has been filled with nothing but love and complete trust. It’s the kind of relationship people write novels about, the kind of love that would have songs passed down from generation to generation centuries ago. 

Kise runs his hands along Aomine’s sides, scrapes his nails over his pert nipples. Aomine hisses into his mouth, sensitive there whether he’ll admit it or not. Kise bites his lip and when Aomine growls into his mouth, he allows his boyfriend to get his clever tongue into his mouth. Aomine’s very good with his tongue, he’s not going to lie. He’s had that tongue on literally every inch of his body. Kise’s imagination combined with how Aomine’s grinding his half-hard cock against his hip is making Kise hard, quickly and overwhelmingly. 

Aomine backs Kise up until he can push him down, making him sit on the tiny seat. Aomine kneels between Kise’s legs and smiles up at him–not even the patented sexy smirk Aomine wears so well, so confidently. He kisses the inside of Kise’s thigh. Kise’s used to having his thighs covered in dark red marks along his flesh. Aomine really seems to have a thing for his thighs, soft but muscular and strong. 

He leans up then, bypassing Kise’s cock to kiss the outline of Kise’s abs, which have become less defined with time. They clench under his lips reflexively, without Kise’s permission, like they have a mind of their own. Kise still has a great body, he’s just not a teenager anymore. Neither of them are, Kise thinks, dazed. 

“M’going to suck you off, Ryouta. Want you to come in my mouth, want to taste you,” Aomine assures him. Kise groans instead of replying. It seems to be the permission Aomine’s looking for, because he licks up Kise’s cock, from the base all the way to the tip. Kise whines and lets his head fall back against the steamy side of the shower. The spray isn’t quite on Aomine, so neither one of them is bothered by water in their face. 

He takes the head of Kise’s cock in his mouth, just tonguing at the slit and swirling his tongue around over and over, driving Kise crazy. Aomine’s so good with his mouth. There’s nothing that gets Kise off faster than when Aomine uses his mouth on any part of Kise. When Aomine starts bobbing his head up and down with slow motions, Kise knows he’s going to be begging before this is over. 

It’s been four days since he’s had an orgasm and Kise’s feeling hypersensitive. He wants to come, wants Aomine to fuck him, to fuck Aomine. Pleasure is cutting through his exhaustion, bright in his hazy mind. It’s not going to take much to get him off. 

Aomine moves faster, deep throating Kise like a fucking professional. They learned quite early in their relationship that Aomine does not have a gag reflex. It’s kind of a talent, Kise believes. When Aomine swallows around the head of Kise’s cock at the same time he starts fondling his balls, Kise has to bite his hand so his sounds don’t echo through the bathroom. 

He realizes, startled, that he’s babbling. “Go good, Daiki. You feel so good. Love you, love you, love your tongue. You’re a fucking menace, baby. Want you to let me come down your throat, want to taste myself on your tongue. Fuck, love you.” Aomine looks up at him with a gleam in his eyes, but all Kise registers is how long his eyelashes are and how submissive he looks in between his legs. It makes the heat already pooling in Kise’s stomach even hotter.

Aomine hums around Kise’s dick and that’s it, game over, Kise comes with a muffled cry into his hand. He thrusts into Aomine’s mouth before he can stop himself, but Aomine doesn’t pull off. He keeps Kise in his mouth, working him until all of the come Kise gives him is gone, down his throat. 

When Kise finally whines and shies away, Aomine pulls off. He licks his lips and winks at Kise. He leans in and gives Kise what he wanted, mingling their tongues together so that Kise can taste himself mixed with the unique flavor of Aomine. 

“Thank you,” Kise says. He smiles at Aomine and pulls him down so that he’s sitting on Kise’s lap. Aomine puts a hand on the shower wall above Kise’s head and another on Kise’s shoulder, steadying himself. Kise, meanwhile, is sucking a decently sized hickey onto Aomine’s neck. Aomine always says that the guys at the station rag on him because he’s dating either a vacuum cleaner or a vampire, but Kise knows that those hickeys are Aomine’s favorite thing. He’s caught him looking at his neck and hips enough times to know. 

Aomine groans out, “Please, Ryouta. Get something in me.”

“Because you said please,” Kise says sleepy after orgasm, but he wants to get Aomine off before he crashes. He slides one wet finger into Aomine’s ass and Aomine moans softly and grinds his hips back in slow circles. He’s hard and leaking, already aroused from getting Kise off. Kise would get a hand on his cock, too, but it’s trapped between their abdomens and he’d rather play with and pinch one of Aomine’s nipples anyway. It makes Aomine arch into him, trying to twist away and closer at the same time. 

“Another, please,” Aomine breathes. 

He moans again when Kise slides a second finger in him. Kise pulls both out and gently slaps Aomine’s thigh. “Stand up, baby. Wanna do something else.”

“Ryouta,” Aomine whimpers. He may act tough, but whenever Kise gets something in his ass, he turns into a whiny, writhing mess. It’s a power trip, sometimes, going from being dominated to doing the dominating, but Kise loves it. 

“Put your hands on the wall,” Kise commands. He sinks down to his knees. “And stick your ass back here, baby. Yeah, like that. Gonna get my mouth on you. You’re gorgeous, Daiki. Love your ass. So round..”

“It’s muscle,” Aomine insists, groaning when Kise uses his hands to spread Aomine’s asscheeks apart so that he can see his hole, wider than normal from accommodating two of Kise’s long fingers. Kise doesn’t waste time teasing Aomine, he just leans in and licks across Aomine’s hole. 

“Fuck!” Aomine cries. He thrusts his ass back and Kise laughs, pulling away and slapping his ass. 

“Be good, Aominecchi. I want you to beg for it, tell me how much you want me to make you come.”

“Please, please, please,” Aomine says. “I want your tongue in my ass, fuck me open with it, oh god. Ryouta, please. I’ll do anything, get your tongue in me.” Aomine doesn’t move again, until Kise slides three fingers in, hitting the familiar sweet spot with only two thrusts. Aomine cries out and involuntarily jerks back, trying to get him deeper. 

“Going to make you come all over yourself, Daiki,” Kise says, before he starts licking at the rim of Aomine’s hole while his fingers work inside of him, rubbing the nub inside of Aomine over and over again. 

“Ryouta, fuckfuckf’ck.” Aomine’s slurring, head on the wall. Kise hesitates to say he looks desperate, but he certainly sounds that way, so Kise fucks him faster, harder. He presses his pinkie in along with the other three fingers and Aomine hits his fist against the wall and comes, shaking. Kise pulls his fingers out and tongue-fucks him through his orgasm. 

Aomine looks beautiful when he comes, Kise notes. He always looks soft and pliant afterwards, and this time is no different. He’s breathing heavily, chest red and flushed. He pulls Kise up and they kiss for a long time, open-mouthed and filthy. 

“Let’s go get some sleep. You look exhausted, baby,” Aomine says, kissing Kise’s forehead. He shuts off the water and when they get out, he even dries them both off. Kise’s lucky he has Aomine, has such a wonderful life with him. Kise’s in an exhausted daze and Aomine steers him to their bedroom once he’s dry. Aomine gets them both under the covers of their huge bed, still naked, and it’s nice to just feel Aomine’s arms around him. 

“Missed you, Daiki,” Kise says once more, snuggling into Aomine’s chest. 

“You too, Ryouta.” Kise falls asleep with Aomine’s fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> whomp there it is 
> 
> tumblr name is pessimisticprose come join me and after this challenge you can see my blog when it's boring again


End file.
